the evilness of hate a lot bear
by monkeylover25
Summary: they find a evil bear who happend to be known as love a lots brother


the seeing of hate a lot bear (love a lots brother)

i created some bears of my own so don't take them from me (i might put some cosins on there)

in care a lot love a lot heard someone calling her name so she went to the hall of hearts to see who did and was gretted by laugh a lot and tenderheart.

excuse me did any of you call my name asked love a lot. what do you mean asked tenderheart. yeah i don't rember calling your name this morning said laugh a lot. oh i am just asking cause someone was calling for me. (love a lot). here it is agian sorry i have to go find out who is calling me bye said love a lot running off. hmm what was that about laugh a lot asked following love a lot. hmm lets see wait a minute now i know who is calling my name and it sounds evil love a lot said to her self. (love a lot). huh ahh hate a lot w-where did you come from and why did you come back love a lot said shivering and was about to hide then he used his evil stare to capture her. hey let me go or i will call for help love a lot screamed. haha you are the weakest of them all said hate a lot bear evily. laugh a lot heared the whole thing and went to the hall of hearts

TENDER HEART TENDER HEART GATHER THE OTHER BEARS I HAVE A ANOUNCMENT TO MAKE said laugh a lot. ok ok i will just hold on tender heart laughed a litte as he said it. ok calm down every one laugh a lot has to say somthing said tender heart ok well i was folowing love a lot to see what she was doing and she was trapped by a evil bear named hate a lot bear said laugh a lot. how dare you do such a thing laugh a lot yelled friend bear. what i said hate a lot traped her not me said laugh a lot angerly. what ever say your lies im leaving said friend bear. uhh im not lieing well we should go save her i guess said laugh a lot. wait i need to tell you somthing said thanks a lot. what is it all the bears ask her. well i did a reserch of hate a lot and it said that he is her brother. everyone gasped cause she did not tell them that she had a evil brother. well lets go come on said tenderheart.

mean while with love a lot and hate a lot, hate a lot heard the voices and tried to hide love a lot so they won't see her but was stoped by laugh a lot and she used her rope to catch him. gotch ya hate a lot now let her go said laugh a lot. never cowgirl invisible on he said and disipered. well i almost got him said laugh a lot trying not to laugh putting her rope back in her hat. hmm how are we going to get love a lot out asked best friend bear. well we have to defeate her brother first but (yawn) its getting late lets go home said tender heart. yeah i agree said thanks a lot.

the next morning the care bears had brestfest together laugh a lot came in and friend bear decided to throw a pie that thanks a lot made right at laugh a lot's face. hey one thing i just took a bath and another thing thanks a lot is going to be mad at you when she sees the pie gone laugh a lot said wipping her face. hey i made a pie for snack would you like some asked thanks a lot then she looks on the table and says thanks a lot now i have to make another one. she did it lied friend bear pointing a laugh a lot then laugh a lot looked at her and said no you did it. alright no time for fighting you two we have a bear to save and a bear to fight said tenderheart. ok lets go said share bear.

hate a lot went to the place where he meats the other bears and they started to do a carebear stare when lightning came by him to scare them off execped laugh a lot and thanks a lot. hey move it he said while using another lightning on them. care bear stare said all the bears even love a lot who excped on her own. im back she said in a whisper tone. what care stare he said and created another cage to trap her this time love a lot moved out of the way and used her stare to move him where the cage is going to drop and plop the cage came on top of him. uhh i will get you next time you will see hahahahahaha he said evily.

well lets go home said love a lot and have thanks a lots yummy pie said share rubbing her tummy. hey welcome home said thanks a lot finishing her pie. hey mmm that smells good said all the bears. huh love a lot your home next time stay away from laugh a lot cause she traped you. no she didn't friend hate a lot is real and traped her not laugh a lot cause i know that she will never do anything bad like that said thanks a lot. yeah yeah yeah like i belive that she said taking a piece of pie. hey stop your jelousey friend said best friend bear. uh fine i will said friend. hmm since is late and love a lot is home lets have a party said tenderheart taking love a lots hand. oh uh ok love a lot said nervously. yeah the care bears saved the day agian. theyu continued dancing and tender heart walked love a lot out of the hall of hearts to show her somthing as they sat down love a lot noticed somthing and showed tenderheart. in stead tenderheart looked at her and smiled. they both got up and went back in the hall of hearts and both went to there rooms to go to sleep.

the end


End file.
